The present invention relates to a serial printer and, more particularly, to a small-sized serial printer having a simplified construction and capable of alpha-numeric printing.
It is a current demand for desk-top calculators to have a multiplicity of functions and higher grade of quality. To cope with this demand, the use of desk-top calculators having a key actuable to select any one of a multiplicity of operations, such as function calculator, programming calculator and so forth is spreading. This also gives rise to a demand for a printer which can be build into these desk top calculators, particularly a printer using type elements which can effect an alpha-numeric printing and ensure a clean printing of data.